


A Perfect World

by ilovelocust



Series: Porny Sheith Drabbles [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced to Watch, M/M, violent rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: In a perfect world, Kuro got everything he wanted. His weaker self, the kitten, and all the time in the universe to play with both.





	A Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene that Kuro fantasized about in Kitten, but never got the chance to make reality (mainly because he got stabbed to death by the other two participants). I’ve wanted to write it for a while. Today is just the first time I’ve sat down and had it all flow right.

He could make this nice for them both. Stretch Kitten out so he’d moan and shake with pleasure when Kuro took him. Touch him softly so he’d paint his own skin with his shame. Certainly that way held appeal. A humiliation to be brought up every time Kitten claimed to hate being in his care, but for their first time together he wants something different. Something special, that is uniquely theirs and can’t be mistaken for anyone else. Besides they have an audience to entertain now.

Beaten and tied up tight, with his prosthetic, the only strong part of him, safely disconnected and stored. Shiro is their unwilling guest of honor. He hadn’t been an easy capture. Nearly died from the wounds Kuro had to inflict to take him down, but now that he has him, a boring show just won’t do.

Kuro tugs the gag from between his weaker self’s lips. He doesn’t particularly wish to engage his spitted insults, but his impotent yells are going to make lovely ambiance for the scene. He turns away from the raging man. Stalks towards the corner where Kitten is curled up, trying to be small and easily forgotten. Like Kuro could ever forget about him.

He runs gentle fingers over the top of his foot and up his nicely muscled calf. Kitten doesn’t relax to his touch. He’s learned there is no kindness to be found here, and only crushes his bound arms between the wall and himself in an attempt to pull away from him. The look of fear he’s trying so hard to hide is satisfying. He doesn’t know what’s coming, but he knows enough to be terrified. Good.

Kuro grabs one ankle and drags him from his corner. Kitten kicks, but his improved arm doesn’t even register the hits as pain. He lets him go right by the bottle of alien product he procured for this occasion, at a perfect angle for Shiro to watch everything he’s about to do. His weaker self is just as lost to his intentions, though still outraged at any contact between him and his pet, so selfish, he knows his mother taught him to share.

Their denseness doesn’t survive his unbuttoning Kitten’s jeans. By the time he’s sliding boxers down those slim hips, his ears are filled with cute pleas not to do this from the one about to be hurt and desperate bargaining for him to take anything else from the one watching. He loves how he can pick out every emotion whirling in his weaker self’s voice. The fear, the pain on behalf of another, the willingness to do anything to make this stop. Their connection, shared knowledge and memories, makes his sounds more delicious than anything else in the universe. Even the sweet thing below him can’t quite match it, though memories of early morning adoration certainly give him a unique flavor worth keeping all his own. Still, Shiro’s pain reigning supreme won’t do anything for getting him what he’s asking for. Right now, all Kuro wants is to know if Kitten feels just as good as Shiro’s memories tell him he does. Everything else is just icing.

He flips the naked pet over. His kicking and struggling picks up in ferocity to the point Kuro’s forced to sit on his thighs to hold him still for preparations. He’s generous with the lube. Forcing a finger all the way inside to coat Kitten’s tender walls, the yowl he gets from that reminds him of a cat getting his temperature checked. Ah Kitten, always finding new ways to live up to his name. Kuro pours more lube liberally over his own length, working himself up to full hardness. He has no plans to make this enjoyable for the other participant, at least not this time, but he’d really rather Kitten still be usable after he’s done.

Finally, they’re ready. Kitten refuses to let his legs be spread, but that’s fine, he’ll be the only one hurt by making himself tighter. The harshness of the hold necessary to keep his hips still has the the double benefit that it will leave pretty hand shaped bruises and gives Kuro access to the hole that he needs.

The first push inside is better than anything from Shiro’s memories. His hole is so hot and wet and tight around Kuro. Insides squeezing down on him as Kitten’s muscles spasm in pain around the intruder. The scream he makes is like nothing Kuro’s ever heard from him. Raw and shrieking like an animal being gutted. He barely sounds human. Kuro fully seats himself inside the pet, as the scream tapers off. The big fat tears spilling down his cheeks are almost an afterthought. He doesn’t even think Kitten notices he’s making them, as he pulls back out. The next thrust in is greeted with a pretty wail.

Kitten doesn’t scream for him again. Sobs and cries out on each new deep seated breach but doesn’t scream. Kuro tries to get him to make that sound again. Uses his length as a weapon against his insides, purposefully hard and fast. Muscles jerk and dance from bruising hurt, but the scream is done for, much like Kitten’s fight. The thing has lost the will to do anything but limply take what Kuro deals out. Shaking and crying, but seemingly unable to even try and pull away anymore. Except for the spasms of tightness caused by Kuro himself, Kitten’s insides part easily for him. Accepting their place as a toy for him to use.

He’s not sure when Kitten’s eyes become glassy, unseeing as his mind goes elsewhere, but as soon as he notices he stops his assault. How rude, after all the effort he put into this. For Kitten to zone out on him is just not acceptable. He pulls out and flips the kitten over, slaps him once, twice, before those big pretty eyes become aware again only to immediately squeeze shut with a mewl of pain. There we go, back to awareness to spend quality time with him. Kuro pushes back in. He doesn’t exactly gentle himself, but he goes slower, a little less harsh, if just as deep. He wants Kitten to remember every second of this in detail, not just as a haze he checked out from. Kitten cries for him all the same.

When Kuro cums, Kitten is spread lewdly bellow him. Pale thighs wide and ready to accept his raking nails as his pleasure shivers through him. He hears a whimper as he empties himself, tastes copper as he bites into soft exposed flesh. When he pulls out, stands up to tuck himself away, Kitten doesn’t move from where he’s left him, either unwilling or unable to so soon after.

Kuro takes the time examine his handiwork. There is a little blood mixed in with the other substances leaking from Kitten’s abused hole. Not enough that he has to treat him. He won’t die suddenly from this, and if infection sets in, he has a nice advanced medical kit for that. Yes, pretty and hurt, but otherwise fine for his needs. This is all shaping up better than he hoped.

He collects some of the mess on his fingers. Walks over to where his weaker self has gone quiet in shock and horror. After all his time in the arena, the fact he can still be shown things that are too much for him to mentally handle is one of the reasons he can never be truly great. At least, Kuro gets to thoroughly enjoy this flaw. He taps his coated fingers against Shiro’s lips. His weaker self jerks, as he registers that something exists in the universe beyond Kitten’s shuddering form, “Lick them clean, and I’ll give the cute thing a break.” He isn’t worried about being bitten, he knows Shiro won’t risk anymore harm being visited upon his pet by such an action.

Grey eyes meet his own glowing yellow, “You’re sick,” Shiro whispers. Boring. That insult is getting quickly overused. He’s going to have to come up with a way to ‘encourage’ a bigger vocabulary in his guest and pet. If he wanted to hear the same thing over and over again, he’d just play a video from his recorder.

He shoves his fingers into his weaker self’s mouth. Just as he thought, he doesn’t dare bite, “Clean them off, or I go back to playing with the kitten,” It takes another glance at the whimpering pile of hurt his kitten has been reduced too, rolled over on his side now, but his weaker self finally gets with the program. Sucking and licking every slimy drop from his fingers until they are shiny and clean. Good boy.

He gives his head a scratch of approval before walking back over to the pet. He remembers how the guards would do that after Shiro had put on a particular vicious display in the arena. He knows Shiro remembers too.

Kuro leans down and cuts the pretty thing’s arms loose. Kitten doesn’t try to attack him. Just curls up tight with his arms wrapped around his abdomen in pain. He won’t be moving anytime soon without a reminder of what they did together. He takes a moment to enjoy the pure anguish on his face, before grabbing his bicep and dragging him towards the door of the shuttle. Really no matter what Shiro had done he was planning on doing this, he’d landed on this planet specifically for this game, and he could have twisted anything Shiro had decided to do to be responsible for this outcome.

The door hisses open, and he tosses Kitten out on the rough dirt surrounding the shuttle. He cries out and crumples where he lands. Kuro throws his pants and boxers out after him. He knows Kitten will put them back on and give him the joy of peeling him back out of them later.

“I’ll be back tomorrow. If you’re still here, we’ll have some more fun.” He lays out the rules to their next game. If he actually finds Kitten exactly in this spot tomorrow, he’ll make sure he regrets it. He spent a lot of time picking out this planet. Completely empty of sentient life, no big predators. Native biology that isn’t deathly toxic to humans. Mild terrain. Even the weather this time year won’t hurt him too badly. He’ll be terribly cold tonight, but no toes will be lost.

Nothing out there will kill him outright. At worst he’ll ingest something that would cause him to be too ill to continue running. Kuro will be very disappointed if that happens. Maybe even have to come up with a minor punishment for Kitten wasting his time on making sure he survives, but really the only reason he might find Kitten where he left him is because he’d rather wallow in his pain than play Kuro’s game. That is just not acceptable behavior.

If, on the other hand, Kitten gives him an enjoyable enough hunt, he might give him the option of using his mouth for their next show. A reward he should appreciate, and for such an easy challenge.

There are plenty of places to crawl and hide. Plenty of material to help hide his tracks, maybe even build himself a makeshift weapon to try and fight Kuro with. Oh wouldn’t that be fun, track him down, then get another chance to show him just how pathetically helpless he is even when armed, and he will track him down. Worst case, if Kitten gets a little too crafty, he’ll just use the receiver for the sub-dermal tracker he installed in his neck while he slept. Kuro doesn’t play games he’s not going to win.

Kuro closes the door on the trembling pet and casually strolls to the cockpit. Initiating the automatic takeoff procedure that will launch them into orbit for the night. Standing and stretching, he walks over to the only other occupant left in the shuttle.

Now for some one on one time with his weaker self.

**Author's Note:**

> There were some small hints (or large depending on how you read things) in Kitten that Kuro wanted to do something like this eventually. The planet thing he mentally referenced explicitly, but his practice for the non-con is only there if you read between the lines on the chapter where he killed the alien couple.


End file.
